Clementine
'''Clementine '''is a Roman Demigod daughter of the sea god, Neptune. She is known for her unique and unheard of ability to control the waves of the sea. This is only been noted once before, but its been so long that the ability was known as a myth. Clementine is known for her powerful will. History As a child, she had been kicked out of many school. Ever since she was in elementry school, she was kicked out of schools for many of random things. When she was in sixth grade, she was attacked by monsters and began to learn about the wrath of the Gods. At the age of thirteen, in eighth grade, she was approached by Lupa and eventually left to train with her. Her training took two months until she completed it to the extreme precision. Lupa would've killed her if she wasn't a child of Neptune, but she let her live for the sake of Neptune's honor and the purpose of wanting the Romans to remember the Graecus that held the same unique power. It's unknown if she was successful with her as a cub. Appearance Clementine is described to have long dirty blonde hair that corresses her beautiful face. She has rose pink lips and a beautiful golden tan, that makes her look like a california girl. She also retains the same Sea Green eyes that Neptune (Poseidon) has. Her attire is often shown to be loose and at times she also can consist of a lime green dress or a sea green t shirt. She also can wear golden sandals too. Personality Clementine is described to be soft-spoken, caring and also determined to do what is right for the greater good. She holds many similar features that Percy had in his time. She can be arrogant and hardheaded, and also is bad when it comes to anything academic, although that she does retain information once he is told about something. She also is known to be humble and modest when it comes to specific things. her interests are also considered to be weird. She also has a moderate sense of humor, and seems to understand something about every little humor joke told through the sea. Especially one about a "dam whole", she thinks its clever, using the past experience on it. She also has heard about a demigod child of Neptune who arrived at Camp Jupiter without memories, during the reign of Reyna. Powers *ADHD: She has battle enhanced reflexes which help her stay alive in any kind of combat. *Dyslexia: Her Dyslexia allows her to interperate the Latin language of the Gods. Demigod Abilities *Hydrokinesis: She can control and manipulate water to the highest degree possible. This allows her to change ice into water and even at times create storms due to the precepitation chance precentage. *Atmokinesis: She can control the atmosphere due to her limited Aerokinesis, this allows her to excellerate the time it takes to create storms. *Aerokinesis: She can control and summon storms at a reletively higher speed than the daughter of Jupiter. It's unknown why but this could be because Neptune is also the God of storms. *Water breathing: She can breath underwater and also help non-hydrokinetic friends breath aswell. *Communication: She can speak with animals that are ruled by the dominion of Neptune or have been birthed because of him. This includes Sea animals and Horses. *Electrokinesis: This is rarely used by her, due to it draining her completely, but she can summon a small electrical sphere of electricity in the gap of her hands, she nearly collapses after using it once, if she were to try a second time, she could possibily die. Trivia *Clementine's picture is a picture of the god Neptune. *Clementine is noted to have a smiliar personality to Percy Jackson, her Greek half-Brother. *Her name is noted to be the same name as Mason Velez's mother's, another character of mine. *Although she knows the Raven, they aren't that much of friends with each other, but they do seem to be a good odds. *Clementine and the daughter of Zeus actually know each other. *Clementine also has a pen just like percy, which extends into a three foot long blade. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Roman Demigods Category:Children of Neptune